Southern Charm
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: I wanted to explore Vicki's southern accent in episode 5:55 that seemed to amuse Henry to no end. This is my attempt. Disclaimer: Not mine... just borrowing for the express purpose of entertainment only.
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 1

Henry fiddled with the long bow tie at his neck trying to get it straight in the mirror that hung in the foyer of Vicki Nelson's office. "Remind me why we are going to this party again?" he called through the closed office door as he waited for her to get ready. He heard a rustle of cloth on the floor before the voice on the other side answered.

"Because Henry, we need to blend in so that we can get the info we need. One of the people at this party is stealing from our client. He invited us to this shindig so that we could observe the three people that he suspects. It's all part of the investigative process Henry. You should know that by now."

Henry sighed, he knew, but he had hoped that it might be a little bit more than just business. He smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his black cut away jacket and straightened out the black satin lapels. He checked the delicate pocket watch he pulled from the pocket of his vest to check the time. "Vicki, if you don't hurry we will be…" Henry's sentence trailed off as he turned to see her standing in the doorway of her office looking as though she had just stepped through time to be there.

Her hair been swept to one side and pinned in place, allowing tight sausage ringlets to cascade over her other shoulder. Her ears were adorned with simple diamond dangles on a silver chain and her throat was encircled with a black velvet choker. Her make-up was simple and understated allowing her natural beauty to shine through. The dress that she wore was made from crushed burgundy velvet that was an off the shoulder ensemble that had puffy sleeves just off the shoulder and a black lace bell sleeve that fell just to the backs of her hands. The sweetheart cut at the top allowed just a glimpse of her breasts, but nothing too racy. He knew that she had to be wearing a corset underneath the yards of fabric, but it only accentuated her slim waist and hips, giving her that perfect hourglass figure. The bottom of the dress, a large hoop held it out in that perfect bell shape, was decorated with filigrees of black thread into the shapes of briar roses all intertwined and blooming.

"Late?" she smiled at his stunned expression before drawling in that southern drawl he had heard only once before. "My good sir, I have always depended on the kindness of strangers to get me to where I need to be."

Henry smiled at the words he had asked her to say those many nights before. "My dear Lady, you look exquisite this eve. Might you permit me to escort you to the function?" He drawled back and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled. "You look as dashing as Rhett Butler did in Gone with the Wind."

Henry stood up straighter at her compliment. His hair had been straightened slightly and slightly slicked at the sides to hold it back from his face, though there was one lock that fell over his forehead refused to be tamed. His shoes, pants and jacket were all black, and the shirt that he wore was a crisp white. The only colour that he had was the deep burgundy vest and hanky that matched her dress perfectly. "Would you permit me one other service my good woman?" he drawled as she fiddled with the drawstring of her cloth handbag.

Vicki smirked. He seemed so taken with her at the moment, so he would allow one more indulgence. "One more, good sir then we must be off."

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was an elegant thing, a princess cut garnet the colour of blood and the size of a dime was set in a pewter ring with a smaller square diamond on either side leading to the band. He slid it onto her middle finger of her right hand and it fit perfectly.

"Henry it is gorgeous, I couldn't possibly!" Vicki exclaimed when she looked at the ring.

Henry smiled at her, "It is the Tudor family colours, and it goes perfectly with your outfit. Besides if we are going to a party that is based on traditions of the first American Civil war, then that right will tell others that you have a serious suitor and hopefully deter them from making undo advances."

Vicki wasn't sure if she should be angry at him for this or not. She was a strong independent woman who could take care of herself and she was just about to tell him so when he stopped the flow of words with his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Vicki, remember we are to be role-playing tonight, women of that era, though strong, independent and sometimes wilful never resulted to violence. Please let me do this for you just for tonight," Henry asked of her his tone so genuine she found it hard to come up with a reason to refuse.

She nodded minutely and tucked a crimson and black beaded clip into her hair as the last thing to do. "Our chariot awaits, Mr. Fitzroy, if you would do the honours?"

"With pleasure Ms. Nelson," Henry bowed low before opening the door and escorting her out, bustle and all into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 2

They made it to the estate well before they would have been late. The old style Georgia plantation house was surprisingly not that far from the sprawling suburbs Toronto was so well known for.

The long gravel drive was lit up in intervals with torches and the light that they cast added to the grandeur of the two story house with its tall white columns and lush lawns and trees. After parking the car and helping Vicki out of the passenger seat with the large slightly cumbersome dress, they joined the other couples heading up to the front doors to be greeted by the host of the party, and Vicki's subsequent client.

"Ah, Ms. Nelson. You look simply stunning," the older gentleman greeted as he took Vicki's hand to kiss the back of her knuckles.

"Mr. Carmichael, you do flatter me with your gracious comments," Vicki drawled much to Henry's amusement. "Please allow me to introduce my good friend and associate Mr. Henry Fitzroy." Vicki slid her left hand into the crook of the vampire's right elbow.

"Associate hmm? And here I thought that I would have the pleasure of escorting you around this evening," Carmichael purred.

Vicki heard the thinly veiled innuendo and decided to test Henry's theory about the ring. "Why Mr. Carmichael, I would have thought you would be far too busy with your other guests to worry about lil ol' me," Vicki raised her right hand and slid it over Henry's bicep where she had tucked her left arm. She noticed that Carmichael's eyes widened at the ring on her finger. "Henry here was darling enough to agree to keep me company this evening, isn't that just wonderful?"

Carmichael swallowed hard, "Yes, wonderful. Ah well, enjoy the party. I do have other guests to see to. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fitzroy. Ms. Nelson."

Henry inclined his head, "Mr. Carmichael."

Vicki smiled, "Mr. Carmichael."

The host wandered off and Vicki gave a theatrical shudder before allowing Henry to move her over to the punch table. "I can't believe the ring thing worked Henry. How'd you know?"

He smiled at her as he handed her a crystal cup of punch before taking one himself as a prop. "I spent some time in Georgia around the civil war era. You remember the small things of the time, it helped to give a little normalcy to the chaos of war around you."

Vicki nodded and sipped her punch. As much as she wouldn't admit it, she would have loved to spend hours with him as he told stories of his past and all the things he had seen and experienced. Setting down her punch she batted her eyes at Henry who looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Come Henry, be a dear and lets mingle," she said with false enthusiasm. He too set down his punch and gathered her arm up once more into the crook of his elbow loving the rightness of the feeling of her hand there.

"As you wish, my southern belle." Sharing a smirk they began to work the crowd, keeping an eye out for the three people that they were supposed to keep a watch on.

The first that they came across was a Mr. Cameron Donaldson, a thin whip of a man with glasses and a slightly crooked nose. He was Mr. Carmichael's accountant and knew about the off shore accounts that housed most of the wealth of the Carmichael estate. After speaking briefly with him, Vicki determined that Mr. Donaldson was not going to be stealing anything any time soon.

Next was Vivian Whitacker. A voluptuous woman who had no trouble finding suitors. Why would she need to steal anything from Carmichael when she had half a dozen rich men falling at her feet to please her.

"Henry, I am beginning to feel that this is a wild goose chase and that Carmichael is just being paranoid," Vicki groused as Henry led her into the main ballroom to peruse the crowd for their last suspect.

"That may very well be true, but at least you are out of those jeans and look very ravishing," Henry smiled with a hint of a leer trying to cheer her up.

Just before she could sling a witty reply at him, a scream came from a room off the ballroom. Vicki and Henry rushed over and pushed their way to the front to see what was going on. Their third suspect, Mr. Jonathan Lewis was sprawled out on the floor next to a glass display case that had been smashed. Vicki could tell that there was something missing from the case but couldn't tell what just yet.

Vicki looked at Henry who nodded minutely. Mr. Lewis was dead. "Looks like Carmichael wasn't being paranoid after all," Vicki stated sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 3

After clearing everyone out of the room, Vicki, Henry and Carmichael were the only ones left in the room.

"What was in the case that is missing Mr. Carmichael?" Vicki inquired as she looked at the case. There were many other valuable pieces, broaches and coins from the civil war era, but yet none of them were touched.

Carmichael sighed, "It was an old war medal," Carmichael explained, "The one of the last messengers for the South earned it for his swift informing of the plans to attack at one of the last battles, not much was known about it, but it is said that when the Southern commanders launched a pre-emptive strike on the North, they were ambushed and all killed. It is said that the messenger was a spy for the North, and striped of his medal before being hung for his supposed treachery. He continually professed his innocence, but it was never proven. To this day people have sworn that the ghost of this messenger haunts the medal, always trying to get it back because he was innocent of the charges against him."

Vicki looked at the scene before them, "Looks like he might have succeeded this time." She knew well enough about everything that had been happening lately, and that a restless ghost was only minor on her weird-o-meter. "But if the ghost was just after the medal then why kill Lewis?" Vicki pondered out loud, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Some times these things don't make sense Vicki," Henry soothed, "You of all people should know that."

Vicki sighed and nodded before gathering her skirts to kneel beside Mr. Lewis. She inspected him and hazarded a guess that he had been hit over the head hard enough to kill him it was hard to tell without a medical examiner just how he was murdered but she had seen enough blunt force traumas to the head to know when one was fatal or not.. "Mr. Carmichael what was Mr. Lewis' job for you?"

"He was a good friend and my lawyer," Carmichael stated, "And before you ask, I suspected him because he had been acting funny lately, twitchier than normal like something was watching him all the time. I had been receiving threats to my business saying that it was only a matter of time before the whole thing went under. That led me to believe that someone was stealing something important from me or the company or both. I never wanted this to happen, Ms. Nelson. I just wanted to know who it was."

Henry and Vicki looked at each other and nodded. There was something more to this than Carmichael was letting on. Another scream interrupted their musings and the three of them rushed out into the ballroom. There was an evil wind blowing about the room as the lights flickered on and off, and in the centre of the room there stood a man whose neck had been clearly snapped in two, but his clothing was from the South infantry, he was ghastly pale and was snarling.

"_Who has it?!"_ the ghost demanded, _"Who has my medal?! I want it back! I earned it! I didn't betray anyone! I wasn't a spy! Give it back! I need it back!"_

The ghost howled once more and then vanished from view. The wind stopped and the lights came back up to full strength as if nothing ever happened. Some of the women had swooned and the men that they were with were trying to bring them back to consciousness. "Well, that dashes that theory," Vicki commented. "If the ghost doesn't have the medal, then who does?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 4

Vicki sighed as she plopped down as best as she could on the fainting couch in the corner of the room and looked at the copies of the photos that they had taken and printed out in Carmichael's very modern office.

He had refused to let Vicki and Henry call the police, so they had done the best as they could with preserving the crime scene for posterity with the tools that they had available, a digital camera and plastic sandwich baggies that had the zipper seals. Mr. Lewis's body had been wrapped carefully in a large plastic sheet and placed in the estate's walk-in cooler so that he would be better preserved. And everyone at the party had been interviewed. If they hadn't been anywhere near the incident or hadn't known the victim they were sent home, the handful that were involved or had seen something were given rooms to stay at the estate, it was large enough after all. Carmichael had tried to get Vicki and Henry into separate rooms like the rest of his guests however she had adamantly refused. He was her partner and they needed to be in the same room, and besides, Henry had a condition called Xeroderma pigmentosum that caused him to be allergic to sunlight, which is why he had to stay inside during the day. Heaven forbid that one of Carmichael's servants opened the shades while Henry was sleeping and it caused him to get sun burnt the same severity of a third degree burn. Carmichael was very understanding of Henry's medical condition and since he had been adamant about not calling the police when she wanted to, even had a friend on the force she said, he left them to themselves in the largest guest room with the heaviest curtains, and a locking door which they gave them the only key for.

"These curtains will suffice," Henry stated as he pulled them as tightly closed across the windows as he could so as that no light could penetrate into the room. "I would still rather be at home though."

Vicki put down the notes and the photos and looked at him, she could tell that he was feeling the dawn approaching by the way his shoulders had hunched a little under the jacket. "How long?" she asked softly. It was amazing how well she knew him now, his little tells. The way that his eyes sparkled in mischief when he was up to something, the way his shoulders hunched the closer dawn approached when he was away from his home, and the way she could see the softness in his smile ever time he looked at her.

Henry looked at her as he shed the jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe provided in the room. "Just over an hour and a half," he responded and tugged at the tie and hung that up too. "Thank you," he murmured quietly as he pulled his pocket watch from his vest and set it on the nightstand.

Vicki understood what he was thanking her for. For insisting that she stay with him, for making up a perfectly reasonable and legitimate reason for him to stay in the room all day. She watched as he shed the vest and then the shoes he was wearing before sliding his arms out of the suspenders and un-tucking the shirt from his pants. He looked simply breathtaking at that moment. It was the most un-kept she had ever seen him before. Sure he had been dressed in his scruffiest clothes before when she had visited him while he was painting, but this… this was different. This was a man who at the end of the day was just a man, strong and intelligent and thoughtful, and at that moment, was the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on. She set the pile of papers aside on the dresser beside her, and removed the hair clip, earrings and choker. Feeling slightly not herself and yet more herself than she had ever felt in her life, she surprised them both when she asked softly, "Henry, will you help me out of this dress?"

He looked sharply at her for a moment in shock, surely he hadn't heard her properly. They stood there looking at one another for some time, he could see the sincerity there and couldn't speak for the emotion he felt. However, just as he saw the beginnings of her walls going back up he was able to react, afraid to break the mood that had come over her or for her to change it to some glib remark he replied just as softly, "Of course, My lady."

Henry stepped over to her as she turned to face the dresser and stood in front of it and the large mirror there. With all the shades drawn and all of the oil lamps lit she could see the light reflecting on his handsome face as he stepped up behind her and began undoing the multitude of buttons running down the back of the dress. She shivered at the touch of his cooler fingers on her heated skin, the velvet was getting heavy and hot, but that was not why her skin was flushed. While he took the time to undo each of the delicate buttons with such care, Vicki studied Henry in the mirror before her.

Once again she was struck by how handsome he was, both inside and out. Henry was not just a pretty face or an un-dead member of royalty, he was compassionate and kind, and fought for what he believed in and protected all those under his care and what he considered his kingdom. Sure he said that it was his territory more often than not, but Toronto was his home, his land, his kingdom, and the people in it were his to oversee and protect. And while that over-protectiveness could be downright infuriating at times, Vicki understood it and respected him all the more for it.

As the dress slipped over her arms and down her body to pool on the floor revealing the vintage corset and bloomers that she was wearing, she had taken off the shoes she had been wearing when they had come in to the room, she watched him take in her underwear clad form with something akin to awe. She surprised them both once more as the soft words floated out of her mouth, "Have you fed yet Henry?"

He wrenched his eyes from her and locked gazes with hers in the mirror, "No… I haven't," he replied simply as she stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the side without breaking his gaze, the beast within him stirred to the surface and Vicki saw it happen as Henry kept it in check. She nodded slightly as she took as step back into his arms as he took a step forward and wrapped his hands around her waist. He breathed in her scent and relished in it, letting it wash over him and enfold him like a warm blanket. Vicki watched Henry's face closely as he closed his eyes and smelt her hair and skin, sliding her hands over his arms encircling her waist she entwined her fingers with his over her stomach and tilted her head to the side just a little as she pressed back into him.

Henry opened his eyes and looked at her again, "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear so softly she almost missed it. She smiled softly and slid her hand on the side that he was nuzzling into the curls at the nape of his neck and gently tugged his head down so that he pressed his lips to her throat. He groaned low in his chest at the way she was offering him this gift. And it was a gift to Henry, everything that Vicki gave to him willingly was a gift in his mind, he just hoped that one day he would give him the one gift that he had been waiting for for so long. Taking the hand at her waist with his opposite he trailed his now free hand up and cradled the other side of her neck as he placed light kisses on the throbbing vein under his lips. Vicki's hand tightened in his as well as tugging lightly on his curls as he slid his sharp fangs into her throat with ease. She gasped at the initial pain of the bite, but soon sighed as the feelings of desire and wantonness slid through her senses. She knew that Henry's bite could be intoxicating, she had been subject to it before, but this, this was ecstasy all on its own. He drank slowly as if savouring a fine wine which only caused her to spiral upwards into desire's grasp all the faster.

It was over all too soon, Henry removed his fangs from her throat and tenderly licked at the wounds until they started to heal over. He kissed her lightly there on the spot where he had bitten and then nuzzled her hair and kissed the side of her temple. "Come to bed Vicki. The dawn is approaching and I would like to rest with you in my arms," he entreated softly still worried that if he spoke too harshly or too glibly that he would break the spell that she seemed to be under. Sliding her hand from his hair she turned and helped him remove his shirt and pants before crawling under the cool cotton sheets of the massive king sized bed in only their underwear. Vicki lay on her side with his arm draped gently over her shoulders, her head on his shoulder and her arm resting lightly over his chest as the drowsiness of the dawn began to take him. "Promise me that you will be here when I wake up?" He asked sleepily, fighting the calling of the dawn.

Vicki looked up from her resting spot and locked gazes with his sleepy eyes. "I promise Henry. Rest well," she whispered before leaning up slightly to place a light kiss on his lips. The tingling feeling of her kissing him was the last thought that he had before the dawn stole his last breath. Vicki smiled softly at Henry as he was pulled under and played with a lock of his hair as she settled down again on his shoulder and allowed herself to be pulled into Morpheus' grasp herself, feeling safe for the first time in a long time snuggled in the Vampire's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 5

Vicki awoke a few hours later feeling hungry. She carefully slid out of Henry's embrace and scooted to the edge of the bed. Not wanting to try to put on the cumbersome dress once more, she needed Coreen's help to get into the thing in the first place and Henry's help to get out of it, she shuddered delightfully at that memory, Vicki rooted in the wardrobe for anything that she could wear. She was surprised to find a few less lavish dresses tucked into the wardrobe on one side and some outfits for Henry as well. Carmichael must have had his servants put in the new clothes when he knew that they would be staying over. Selecting a blue patterned dress that had a few ruffles at the hem and elbow length sleeves, Vicki set the dress over the fainting couch and padded into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower. For a man who liked the old days he certainly had a lot of the modern conveniences. After drying off she dressed and fixed her hair into a simple twist. Taking the key to the room with her and her cell from the small silk bag from the night previous Vicki fingered a strand of Henry's hair that had spilled out over the pillows and placed a light kiss on his temple before quickly exiting the room and locking it behind her so that she could search for some breakfast and call Coreen.

Vicki found breakfast in the solarium and used the time to gather more information from those there about how they knew Mr. Lewis and what they had actually seen that night. Not much of it was useful however, and the people the closest to the man were not awake yet. After finishing her breakfast of coffee, fruit and a few pastries she made her way back to the scene of the crime in hope of finding something that she missed. She was standing over the broken case when she felt a chill down her spine. She spun and saw the ghost from the night before.

"Where is my medal?!" the specter shrieked, "I want it back!"

Vicki stared in shock for a moment before she realized that she had the opportunity of a lifetime here. "I know you want it back," she said calmly, "I am trying to find it for you."

The ghost looked thoughtful for the moment and the bone deep chill lessened a little. "You are?" it questioned.

"Yes," Vicki replied, "But I need you to tell me your name, and if you killed Mr. Lewis if I am to help you."

"I am Private First Class Robert Domtar and I did not kill the dead man. The man who did took my medal! I want it back! Find it!" The ghost of Private Domtar vanished before she could question him further.

Shaking her head slightly she pulled out her cell from the hidden pocket in the dress and flipped it open and hit the speed dial for her office.

"Coreen, hi… no I am still at the Carmichael estate. Things got a little complicated here. Listen I need you to do a couple things for me. First I need you to find out everything that you can on a Private First Class Robert Domtar from the civil war era. He was part of the Southern Army. Also I need you to call Mike and tell him that I need his help but he can't bring the badge with him…yes he will need to wear the same type of clothing that Henry and I were wearing… no… just tell him that I need his help and warn him that when he gets here that I have to introduce him as another associate not a police detective and he needs to come after the sun goes down… I know he isn't going to like it but I need him here. I can't have the police here 'officially' but if Mike is already here, then it will create less trouble later. Yeah, call me when you have something. Thanks Coreen."

Vicki hung up and tucked the cell away. She looked once more at the room around her before going to find the rest of Carmichael's guests and to question them more about Mr. Lewis.

Vicki let herself back into the room close to sundown and was thankful to see that nothing had been touched. Henry still 'slept' on the bed and in one piece and the curtains were still tightly drawn. She lit more of the oil lamps around the room from the one that she had left on low burn all day on the dresser. Taking all the notes she had gathered she settled back on the bed on her side on top of the covers and spread the pages out beside her and over her lap. They still didn't have much to go on, but there was obviously some threat that Mr. Lewis was concerned about and it killed him. It wasn't the ghost, but she wasn't sure if the medal had something to do with the death or if it had been taken in hopes of the blame being placed on the ghost of the dead private.

She sighed and slid her glasses off and placed them on the night side table before stretching her arms out and letting them fall as they may. Her left arm draped itself over the tops of the pillows and unconsciously her fingers found the stray strands of Henry's hair soft enough that they began playing with them as she picked up another page and looked it over. Her cell rang on the stand and she snatched it up with her right and flipped it open.

"Hi Coreen," she said into the mouthpiece as she recognized the number. The fingers of her left hand still toyed with a few of Henry's locks as she listened to the information being given to her over the phone by her assistant as the sun slid behind the horizon.

Henry awoke with a slight gasp as his senses came alive he was instantly aware that he was not in his room at his condo, he was not alone, the person sitting on the bed beside him was Vicki and her fingers were tangled in his hair absently playing with the soft strands.

"Hmm? No that was Henry waking up… no Coreen behave. Was that all you found? No that is ok, very helpful I assure you. Ok, around 8 did he say? Perfect. Thanks Coreen, I will call if I need something more," Vicki ended the call and closed the phone with a soft snap. Setting it back on the nightstand she continued to ponder what she had been told, all the while running her fingers through Henry's hair. "Morning Henry," she murmured as she pulled herself from her thoughts and slid her fingers from his hair so that he could sit up.

Henry smiled at her as he sat up, the covers pooling at his waist. "Good morning Vicki, you look lovely today," he replied as he saw the different dress that she was wearing.

"Thanks, there are changes of clothes for you too in the wardrobe. I think Carmichael had them put in when he knew that we were staying. Why don't you grab a shower and I can fill you in on what I found out," Vicki stated as she became aware of the faint echo of feeling of softness of his hair as she had played with it.

Henry smirked at her playfully, "You could always join me."

Vicki smirked back and gave into the temptation by reaching up and tugging lightly on a lock of his hair that brushed his shoulder, "You would never get out if I did that. Besides, I have already had my shower today thank you. And for another thing, we have a case to solve, work first, play later."

Henry latched onto that comment with both hands and leered at her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Promise?"

Vicki laughed and gave him a light shove, "Maybe, now off with you! I have lots to tell you and little time to do it. I think that I might have a lead."

Henry smiled softly and kissed her cheek before sliding out of the bed, gathered a change of clothes from the wardrobe and headed to the bathroom for his shower. Vicki shook her head at her own actions as she heard the shower turn on. She wasn't quite sure what was possessing her to be so open and playful with Henry, more so than she ever had before, but she figured that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The lamp light caught and reflected off the garnet stone still on her hand. She had forgotten to take it off. It seemed so natural to be there that its presence seemed as natural as the pendant that she normally wore around her neck.

Vicki shook her head out of her musings when she heard the shower shut off and reached over to the other table and picked up Henry's pocket watch to check the time. He came out a moment later, completely dressed though his hair was still slightly damp. Standing she moved over to him and slid the pocket watch into the buttons and the pocket in his vest. They smiled at each other for a moment before Vicki began to inform Henry of everything that Coreen had found out.

Private First Class Robert Domtar had been a messenger for the Southern army and he had been hanged for what was believed to be treachery. It was later found out that the North had been planning that ambush long before the message had been received and the Southern army had just happened to fall into the North's trap. The whole fiasco had been blamed on poor Robert and he was hanged for it. He had been so distraught that there were rumors that he had stayed with the medal haunting those who kept it from him.

"I figure that if we can get the medal to Robert's grave he will pass on in peace. He is actually buried in the Toronto Military cemetery, his body was moved when the area that it had been was torn up for condos in the south. His descendants are in the area so they agreed to have him reburied up here," Vicki concluded.

"Makes sense, that way the medal will be with him as he can't seem to get to it as he is now," Henry agreed. She had told him about talking with Robert early this morning. "Now who is it that will be here at 8?"

"Mike is coming. I told Coreen to call him. I have a feeling that Carmichael is somehow involved in Lewis' death, especially since he was so adamant about not calling the police. He has been warned that he is not coming here as a detective, but another of my associates. I need an unofficial 'official' police presence here. And Mike was the first choice of course," Vicki watched the crease in Henry's forehead deepen with the mention of her ex-partner. They were still at odds with one another even after all this time. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over that crease in a gesture of comfort which surprised Henry enough that the line disappeared. "Henry I know that you and Mike don't get along, but please, we need him here. Can you imagine how much trouble we would get if we didn't report the murder? I mean it is bad enough that we waited a day and moved the body, we will hear no end to that, but it is necessary and he will see that. I will talk to him."

Henry gathered her hand in both of his and kissed her knuckles, "Very well Vicki. For you I will be civil to him, but I promise nothing if provoked."

Vicki nodded and surprised him once more by reaching up and tangling her other hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him to a chaste kiss. "Thank you Henry. Come on then, let's go make and appearance downstairs."

Henry smiled dashingly and stood, offering his hand to help her up, pleased to note that his family ring still graced her hand. "Shall we my Southern Belle?"

Placing her hand in his as she stood, "Lead the way my Good Sir." They shared a soft smile before exiting the room and locking the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 6

They were in the parlor when the door bell rang promptly at 8 pm. Carmichael's butler answered the door and after a few muffled words were exchanged Mike, dressed in a slightly less regal form of dress for the era was ushered into the parlor.

"Sir, this man is Ms. Nelson's other associate Michael Celluci, he is here on her request," the butler informed the gathering.

At Carmichael's frown Vicki stood up and made her way over to Carmichael, playing her part wonderfully as she laid a hand on Carmichael's arm. "Mr. Carmichael I do hope that you don't mind. Michael is a very trustworthy associate and I would not have called him in if I didn't think he was important to finding out who killed dear Mr. Lewis, god rest him. Will you allow me this small indulgence? I work best, efficiently and discretely with my associates with me." Her southern drawl was like honey, she laid on the charm just enough not to be over powering and yet compelling all at the same time. As Mike and Henry listened to her charm their eyebrows threatened to disappear to their hairlines, this was a side of Vicki Nelson that they had never seen before.

Carmichael was wavering, she could tell, between refusing Mike to stay and letting her have her way. She wanted to sweeten the pot as it were. "I also wanted to thank you for the generosity that you have shown me, I wouldn't have a thing to wear if it wasn't for you, this dress you picked out is simply lovely." She saw the moment Carmichael caved under her assault of charm and patiently waited for him to nod to the butler who excused himself. "Thank you kindly Mr. Carmichael, now if you will excuse us, I will take both my associates to the drawing room to go over this case so that we can get it solved for you quickly." She slid her hand off his arm and gathered Henry on the right and Mike on the left and bustled out of the parlor and down the corridor to the drawing room.

Once the door to the drawing room was closed and locked behind the trio, Mike turned to Vicki. "Ok, what is this all about and why the ~hell~ do I have to wear this get up? And for that matter what was that in there?!" his voice came out softly and sternly.

Vicki looked at Henry and he shook his head, they weren't being listened to for the moment. Vicki took a deep breath to steel herself for the temper that she was very well aware Mike Celluci was known for. She had warned Henry about what she suspected Mike's reaction would be and made him swear not to take it personally because in truth they deserved the rant he was going to give for disturbing the crime scene under Carmichael's orders. He didn't disappoint, however he did manage to keep his voice lowered for the walls might have ears. Vicki patiently waited until Mike had stopped his rant and looked him square in the eye. "Are you done?" she asked plainly.

Mike straightened his tie and smoothed out his jacket, calming his temper once more. "For the moment."

Vicki nodded, "Good, cause we have a murderer to find and a medal to return to its rightful owner."

"Do we have any suspects?" Mike asked, as he sat down on one of the couches in the room.

Vicki gathered her skirt and sat on the couch opposite him and Henry came to stand beside her. "They are shaky at best, but it is a start. There is a Mr. Donovan, he was in business with Lewis until not that long ago when he was let go, difference of opinion he said but there is something more to it. There is a Mr. Libertai who is Lewis' personal secretary who seems to be so fakely upset about the whole thing but I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him by himself yet, as he is always with his friend Mr. Bernard who seems more than happy that Lewis was dead. Not letting Mr. Libertai speak at all through crocodile tears. And then of course there is Carmichael himself," Vicki concluded.

Mike looked at her for a moment, "Why are all the suspects male? I have seen enough women here that could be suspects."

Vicki shook her head, "They couldn't have, and Domtar said it was a man that killed Lewis."

"Vic, you believe a ghost over your own gut?" Mike asked still skeptical.

"Mike look, Mr. Lewis is not a small man. He was 5'10" and stocky, do you really think that any of the women still here could have hit him high at the back of the head hard enough to crack his skull open? Seriously?!"

Mike paused to ponder, most of the women were about Vicki's height at 5'5" and with those cumbersome dresses it would have been hard for a woman, all but maybe Vicki, to have gotten a swing powerful enough to crack his skull enough to kill him. "Alright fine, but let's not rule out that they might have instigated it."

"Deal! Now, let's go talk to Carmichael's guests and meet back up at the room later? Say in a few hours?"

Mike nodded and they all moved to the door to go back out to the parlor to question the guests again. Henry snagged Vicki's arm for a moment and took up her hand with the ring on it. "Vicki…" he said softly as he twisted the ring on her finger slightly. She understood. It was frightening a little how much she understood with him.

She placed her hand over his stilling his fingers and smiled sweetly for him, "I was pretending Henry," He looked up at her sharply. "With Carmichael. That whole sweetness thing. It was all an act with him."

Henry searched her eyes for a moment and nodded, "And with me?" he whispered almost too quiet for her to hear. She smiled at him softly and traced her fingers along his jaw gently as she slipped them into the soft tangles of hair at the nape of his neck. Her thumb brushed softly over his cheek as she leaned in and pressed a heartbreakingly sweet kiss to his lips. Henry sighed into the kiss, he could tell what she was telling him without actually coming out and saying it. It was never an act with him. Her sweetness with him lately was true and not an act, she was not the type of woman to toy with him.

Pulling back she looked at him square in the eye, "Does that answer your question?" she asked just as softly as he had.

Henry smiled gently at her, "Yes my dear Southern Belle, it does. Now, shall we join Michael in figuring out what happened? I don't know about you, but I would like to be away from this place and back home soon. These suits are just not my style any more."

Vicki laughed lightly as she took his arm once more as they moved out into the corridor, "They might not be your style, but you do pull off the whole look rather well."

Henry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "There are much better things that I would rather pull off than a look."

Vicki shivered at the velvet in his voice and laughed lightly as they entered the parlor, giving one last look they parted ways and began asking more in depth questions about the unfortunate Mr. Lewis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 7

Vicki had once again taken up residence on the fainting couch in the room that she was sharing with Henry, she could tell that there were only a few hours left until dawn the way that Henry was standing at the windows looking out over the grounds. Mike had joined them a few moments before and they were comparing notes.

"Donovan was let go from Lewis' employ because he got involved with a client. Lewis disapproved because it could have compromised the case that they were working on. Lewis was furious, fired Donovan on the spot when he found out," Mike stated as he recalled his talk with Donovan. "Donovan was of course suitably upset, but I gather that he couldn't have done it. Lewis actually did him a favour, shortly after firing him, Donovan was scooped up by another law firm and is now getting paid half again of what he was making with Lewis."

Vicki nodded, "That sounds about right, the client that Donovan was involved with was Miss Whitacker. Lewis won the case and Miss Whitacker moved on to some other beau. Henry what did you find out from Bernard and Libertai?"

Henry turned from the window and filled them in, "Bernard had a strong dislike for Lewis, as he, in Bernard's opinion, treated Libertai poorly. Demanding far more of him than what he was being paid for. Picking up dry cleaning, grocery shopping, stuff like that. When I managed to 'convince' Bernard to leave for a little bit I talked to Libertai. He and Bernard are more than just friends," Henry paused and saw Vicki and Mike nod their understanding, "He says that Bernard was upset that Lewis would call at odd hours and things like that, more so the last couple weeks than ever before. He was short with Libertai on the phone and angry all the time. So when Libertai told Bernard, Bernard got upset and said that he wished that Lewis would just leave them alone, permanently."

Vicki sighed. They were really no closer to figuring out who had killed Lewis or who had the ghost's medal. "Mike, I need you to go back into town and run the names of everyone we have talked to. There is just something that we are missing."

Mike nodded and stood. "Ok, come on I will walk you to your room."

She looked at him plainly knowing the huge fight that was just going to break out any second between them. "This is my room while we are here," she replied.

Mike shrugged, "Ok then, Henry and I will leave you to your rest then and we will start this again tomorrow when I get back at sunset."

"This is Henry's room too."

The look on Mike's face contorted to something that was indescribable. "What?" he hissed.

Vicki shook her head, "Henry, will you please go to the kitchen and see if they have anything light for me to snack on, I forgot to eat dinner."

Henry understood that she was sending him out so that they could have a conversation in relative private. He nodded and looked at Mike, "Detective."

"Fitzroy," Mike all but growled as Henry slipped out the door and into the corridor. He kept his senses open to listen to their conversation as he made his way down to the kitchen to see about Vicki's late night snack.

As soon as the door clicked shut and they heard Henry's footsteps down the hall Mike whirled on Vicki, "What the hell are you doing sharing a room with that bloodsucker?!"

Vicki was too tired to hold back anymore, "We needed a place to stay and Henry trusts me."

"Trusts you? Trusts YOU?! Vicki you shouldn't trust him! He is a vampire for Christ's sake! A killer!"

"He's my PARTNER!" Vicki yelled back, "Something that you know something about! Damnit Mike! I trust Henry! I trust him with my life! Just like I trust you with it too! But so help me if you think that you can run my life for me you have another thing coming!"

"And you trust him enough to sleep in the same bed with you?!" Mike hissed angrily.

"No Mike," Vicki said evenly, "He trusts ~ME~ enough to sleep in the same bed with me during the day."

"He is a Vampire, Vicki, he has killed people. He should be killed himself for all the mess that you have gone through since you met him!" Mike raged.

He never saw it coming. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, his jaw throbbing in pain and one very angry Vicki Nelson standing over him. "You listen here Michael Antony Celluci," she growled out, "If it wasn't for that Vampire, I would be some demon bride and there would be a lot worse things out there running around in our city than Vampire's, Lycan's and the occasional ghost! Hell on Earth is the term that comes to mind if Henry hadn't saved me! And for your information, whom I choose to sleep with, literally or figuratively, is no longer your concern, you are neither my partner nor my lover any more Mike you have no say in what I do with my personal life." Vicki took a deep breath and looked at the man on the floor in front of her. "You are my best friend Mike. We have been through a lot of shit together, good and bad. And if I loose you over something as stupid as you not liking Henry because he is taking your place then it is your loss, and I am sorry for that."

Mike stared at her. She was right, they had gone past the point where he could get her back and he hated Henry for that. He slowly stood up watching her warily as his jaw throbbed in time with his heartbeat reminding him just how strong the woman in front of him was. "I am sorry Vic," he mumbled sincerely. He still wanted to be a part of her life, if he could only be the friend, then he would just have to accept it. Didn't mean he had to like it. "Did you have to try and break my jaw though?" he asked falling back onto their familiar banter.

Vicki gave him a ghost of a smile, "Not that you didn't deserve it."

Mike made a sound of agreement and rubbed his jaw. "Vicki," he paused taking her hands in his for a moment. "Just be careful ok? Please?"

Vicki leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I promise to be careful. Now go run those names and come back just after sunset tomorrow ok?"

Mike nodded and gathered his jacket before heading out with a goodnight. He was headed down the corridor to the front door when he spotted Henry coming back with a small tray of food. They met in the hall and looked at each other intently for a moment before Mike spoke up. "I still don't like you Fitzroy."

Henry nodded, "The feeling is mutual Celluci, but for Vicki's sake we have to tolerate each other."

"If you ever hurt her…" Mike trailed off.

Henry nodded, "Good night Celluci." as he continued down the hall to the shared room. Mike stared after Henry for a moment before letting himself out of the house and into the night.

Henry slipped into the room quietly seeing Vicki stretched out on the chaise with a cold washcloth over her eyes. He moved into the room and placed the tray with some fruit, cheese and crackers on it on the small bench of the dresser and placed the impromptu table next to Vicki within easy reach. He tossed his jacket onto the bed before kneeling down and bending to take off her shoes and massage her aching feet.

"I don't know how those women back in the day could stand to wear shoes like that all the time," she moaned slightly as he hit a particularly sore spot and rubbed it out.

Henry laughed lowly, "It took years of grooming I suspect."

Vicki raised her head and looked at Henry as he concentrated on rubbing the soles of her feet gently. "You heard," she stated evenly and nodded as Henry bowed his head a little. "How much?" Henry flicked his eyes to hers briefly and she knew that he had heard everything. "We really need to work on your eavesdropping on my conversations."

Henry looked chagrined, "Vicki, I…" but he stopped when she held up her hand and then grabbed some of the cheese and crackers.

"Saves me from filling you in," she muttered and looked pointedly at his hands. He had stilled when she had asked. He smiled indulgently and began working on her tired and sore feet once more as she had her fill of the plate he brought her as she watched him. She pulled her feet from him gently and sat up and looked at him square in the eyes as he remained kneeling on the floor his hands resting in the edge of the chaise. "It was all true you know," she said watching his eyes, "what I said to Mike about trusting you."

Henry wanted to look away from her blue-grey eyes but couldn't. "I know. Thank you for that. No one has trusted me as much as you before, in all of my life," he said softly.

Vicki nodded, "And because you trust me Henry, I am going to place one more thing in your care trusting you not to damage it."

Henry swallowed, "What would that be Victoria?" he asked softly not wanting to break the mood that she seemed to be in.

Vicki reached down and took his hand and traced her thumb over the back as she brought it up to her chest and laid it over her left breast. Henry drew in an involuntary breath, "My heart Henry," she whispered, "I am trusting you with my heart." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as her free hand tangled in his hair and his free hand cradled the side of her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 8

They broke apart after a few moments and simply stared at the other, awe reflecting in their eyes. Henry knew that there were going to be passionate nights with this vibrant woman but tonight, tonight was all about accepting the trust that she had placed in him. He stood and drew her to him resting his hands on her hips he let his thumbs caress her sides as she ran her hands up his arms.

They slowly divested themselves of their clothes leaving only him in his boxers and her in her camisole and bloomers. He kissed her gently and tenderly as they came together as two magnets attracting one another would. He swallowed the moan from her mouth as he ran his hands over her shoulders and arms and pulled her closer. She threaded her fingers into his hair and tried to swallow his tongue which caused her to return the favour in swallowing his moan.

They tumbled onto the bed and simply explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths, seeing what enticed moans from throats, soft sighs and gasps of pleasure. Having agreed that their first time together would not be at the Carmichael estate, it was not their comfort zone, but that didn't mean that they couldn't learn how each other responded to touches. Henry learned that Vicki was ticklish behind the backs of her knees and that the spot just behind her ear caused her to shudder in pleasure. Vicki in turn learned that soft touches on Henry's shoulder blades caused him to giggle uncontrollably and that the tips of his ears were sensitive to the kisses that she placed there. The heavy drapes had been drawn once more and they laid under the covers, Henry on his back and Vicki curled up on her side, her head pillowed on his shoulder, a leg resting between both of his and her arm across his chest as she ran her finger tips gently over his well defined pectorals as he drew idle patterns on her shoulder with the arm curled around her.

Dawn was quickly approaching and Henry was beginning to feel lethargic but he continued to run his fingers lightly up and down Vicki's arm as she caressed his chest.

"So who do you think did it?" Henry asked softly.

"I am liking Bernard for this, or Donovan. They both have strong motives," Vicki replied, "We will see what Mike digs up and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan. Get some rest my dear," Henry whispered as the dawn began to peak over the horizon. Vicki leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Henry's lips as he sighed out his last breath for the day. She smiled and snuggled down next to him and drifted off to sleep herself.

A knock at the door pulled Vicki from a deep sleep. "Who is it?" she called out sleepily.

"It's Mrs. Richards M'am. I thought that you might like something to eat," a matronly voice replied through the thick door.

"Just a minute," Vicki called back. She slid her glasses on and grabbed the blue dressing gown from the armoire before making sure that the coverlet was pulled up over Henry's chest and opened the door.

A heavy set woman with greying red hair was standing there in a maid's uniform with a tray with two covered plates. "Mr. Carmichael suggested that you might be hungry and to bring something up to you. He also said that your companion was more of a night owl due to his medical condition and that he might not want something to eat until later. May I come in?"

Vicki nodded and opened the door a little wider for the woman. Mrs. Richards quietly stepped into the room and placed the tray on the dresser. "Just set the dishes outside when you are done dear, and someone will be by to collect them."

"Thank you," Vicki replied as they moved back to the door. "Mrs. Richards, can I ask you, did you know Mr. Lewis?"

"Yes Ms. Nelson and let me tell you her was not the nicest of people but he was good at his job."

"Would any one want to hurt him?"

The woman thought for a moment and then shook her head, "Not that I can think of. See him do badly at his job maybe, but not enough to kill him. Though the last couple times that he was over he did seem more agitated than normal. He said that there was some big case he was working on and that was stressing him out, but I think that it was more than that."

"How do you mean?" Vicki questioned.

Mrs. Richards took the time to choose her words carefully, "He was having a few personal issues I think. Now this is just servant rumour, but he was being more and more demanding of Mr. Libertai of late, and it was obviously upsetting that gentle man. So soft hearted he is, that Mr. Libertai, wouldn't hurt a fly and he put up with a LOT from Mr. Lewis. But the pay was good, or so he said on one occasion, and Mr. Lewis was well known in his profession. Mr. Libertai hoped to move up in the world from personal secretary to a law associate, but now that Mr. Lewis is dead…"

Vicki nodded. "What can you tell me about Mr. Bernard?"

Mrs. Richards smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in her apron before continuing, "He is Mr. Libertai's other half as it were. Takes care of him he does. Tries to protect him from the world sometimes. He works at the firm too as a researcher. That is how they met, Mr. Bernard and Mr. Libertai. Mr. Bernard was working on some research for Mr. Lewis and went up to give it to him, but he wasn't in so he gave it to Mr. Libertai and they hit it off. Been together ever since. Mr. Bernard has never liked how Mr. Lewis treats Mr. Libertai and has said so on may occasions."

"And Mr. Donovan? What about him?"

Mrs. Richards smirked. "Now there was a man who would do anything to move up in the world. But the one thing that he and Mr. Lewis couldn't agree on was how things were handled with regards to Mr. Carmichael and his estate. There was such a difference of opinion that Mr. Lewis fired Mr. Donovan for it. But Mr. Donovan got that job with that law firm down town and is doing better than ever."

Vicki took a moment to process all that information, "Thank you Mrs. Richards I appreciate your help and for breakfast."

Mrs. Richards smiled and glanced at Henry's sleeping form, "My pleasure deary, if I was a few years younger and had a companion like that I would need all the strength a good hearty meal would bring me too." She smiled at the flush that appeared on Vicki's cheeks. "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you again Mrs. Richards. I will," Vicki replied and gently closed the door behind the woman as she bustled down the hall to attend her other duties. Vicki pulled out the files that they had been compiling and added what Mrs. Richards had said to them before delving into the fare of cornbread, sausages, hash, scrambled eggs, and tomato slices from one plate and a few of the fruits and cheeses from the second. It looked more and more like Bernard had killed Lewis, but how to prove it was something that she didn't know how to do. Her cop instincts were telling her that there was something that she was missing from the whole picture, but she wasn't sure what. She would just have to wait until Mike showed up with anything that he might have come up with.

Vicki sighed and looked at the small clock on the dresser, it was nearly 3. She decided to grab a shower and then rest for a little while longer. Stepping into the large claw foot tub she allowed the steaming water to cascade over her body in sluicing waves. Vicki imagined that it was Henry's hands sliding over her body caressing like he did before dawn as she soaped up and washed. She wanted him badly, but knew that they had waited this long, a little longer would just sweeten the pot as it were. Drying off and wrapping her hair in a fluffy towel she brushed her teeth while the towel soaked up as much of the water from her hair as possible. She washed out the bloomers and the camisole and hung them up to dry in the bath before putting the dressing gown back on and shaking out her hair. Dragging a comb through it to get most of the tangles out Vicki pondered the case a little while longer before giving into the yawn that was building. Finished in the bathroom, she padded out and slid back under the covers next to Henry's comatose body and fell back into an easy sleep.

Henry took a deep breath in as the sun slipped behind the horizon. He could sense Vicki lying next to him, and smiled at that thought. For the second time in as many days she was there by his side. If he could always wake up to her next to him he would be one happy vampire for the rest of his days. He could smell the fresh scent crisp scent of lemon balm and mint from her skin and hair indicating that she had had a shower earlier, her still damp hair that spilled out over the pillow as she slept was further evidence. Henry noticed the dressing gown she was wearing and thought that that colour blue looked stunning on her.

He trailed a finger over her cheekbone and over her softly parted lips. She gave a small sigh at his touch as her eyes fluttered open to lock gazes with his tender stare. Henry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that soon turned heated. He pressed against her and they could both feel the passion rising as tongues tangled and hands explored.

A sharp rapping on the door caused them to break apart panting a little. "Who is it?" Vicki called out.

"It's Mike Vic," came the voice from behind the door.

Henry and Vicki both groaned silently. "Just a minute Mike!" Vicki hollered back as Henry used his speed to disappear into the bathroom as she pulled the dressing gown off and slid into another dress, this time it was a pale green with small white daisies stitched into the cloth.

She silently cursed her ex-partners timing and opened the door, "So what have you got?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 9

Mike strode into the room and settled his frame into one of the chairs there as Vicki set herself in front of the dresser mirror and began to drag a brush through her mostly dry hair.

"I didn't come up with much, a few parking tickets under Donovan's name and the speeding charge under Carmichael, but what was interesting was the fact that Bernard came up with a red flag," Mike began filling her in just as Henry exited the bathroom, completely groomed with a slight smug smile on his face.

"What kind of flag?" Vicki asked drawing Mike's attention back to her.

"A sealed juvy record," Mike stated and Vicki turned to look at him as he nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought too. We would need a judge and a court order to get it opened."

"We don't have time for that Mike," Vicki's eye brows drew down deep in thought as she absently twisted her hair up into a bun and pinned it in place. "We need to find that medal. If Bernard has it then he is the killer."

"We don't know it was Bernard tho Vicki, and what the hell are you smiling about Fitzroy?" Mike growled not liking the smug look on the vampire's face.

"Not that it is any of your concern Detective, but I just saw something amusing in the shower is all," Henry replied as Vicki realized what he had seen and a deep red blush crept up her neck.

"What a cockroach or a spider in the drain?" Mike scoffed.

Henry smirked once more. "Hardly," he replied and refused to comment any further.

Luckily for all involved a knock resounded once more on the door and Vicki got up to answer it, now acutely aware that she was without her undergarments as the fabric of the dress swirled around her legs as she moved. "Mrs. Richards!" Vicki exclaimed lightly as the matronly woman bustled in with a large tray.

"Good evenin' Miss Nelson, Mr. Fitzroy. Oh! And you are Mr. Celluci right? Oh well there should be enough here for all of you," the woman set the tray on the dresser and turned to them all. "There now I know we didn't actually discuss what you all might like for dinner, so I brought a selection from the kitchen. I hope that is alright?"

Vicki smiled at the woman, it was hard not to like her. "Yes that is fine thank you Mrs. Richards. You have been most helpful."

"Of course deary, you just let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

"Of course," Vicki smiled and ushered Mrs. Richards to the door. Closing it she turned to the two men staring at her like she grew a second head. "What?" she snapped.

Mike blinked, "She called you deary…"

Vicki stood before him and put her hands on her hips, "What of it?" she growled.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he stated quickly his jaw still throbbing from the beating she gave it the day before.

Vicki growled at Mike once more, turned in a swirl of skirts and entered the bathroom, closing the door with a resounding thud. Henry and Mike stared at the door for a moment before Vicki came bustling back out and sat on the chaise. She snagged one of the plates and began to eat some of the sandwiches there. She filled them both in on what Mrs. Richards had told her about when she stopped by earlier.

"That still doesn't prove anything," Mike muttered as he snagged a sandwich off the plate Vicki was holding.

"I know that," Vicki replied, "But it is all we have to go on!"

"There is some one coming," Henry interrupted them softly just before a timid knock resounded on the door. Being the one the closest and standing, Henry opened the door to reveal an upset looking Mr. Libertai.

"May I come in?" the upset gentleman requested with a watery gaze. Henry nodded admitting Mr. Libertai who entered and went straight over to Vicki. "Miss Nelson, I understand that you are trying to find out who killed Mr. Lewis."

"Yes Mr. Libertai, we are," she replied gently as it seemed that this man in front of her would break down at any second. She indicated that he should sit beside her. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief that has something wrapped in it.

"I…" Mr. Libertai swallowed roughly and handed the small bundle to Vicki as tears began rolling down his cheeks, "I… found that in Joseph's shaving kit this morning."

Vicki unwrapped the bundle in her lap to reveal a circular brass and sliver medal on a dark blue and white striped ribbon. She gasped slightly at the sight of it. "Mr. Libertai, you understand what this means do you not?"

Nicola Libertai looked at Vicki then Mike then Henry with a steady gaze despite the few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I understand perfectly Miss Nelson. It has been a long time coming really, but I never thought that he would actually do it." He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next few words. "Joseph has always been angry at Mr. Lewis for the way that he treats me as a personal slave rather than a secretary. But that is what I signed on for. I knew exactly what Mr. Lewis would ask of me and how much, we discussed it in my contract before he hired me!"

"Surely Joseph knew of this contract?" Henry inquired.

Nicola nodded, "He did. He knew that the things that Mr. Lewis would ask of me like picking up dry cleaning and the like when we first got together. I had to tell him so that he wouldn't get upset about my employer calling at all times of the day or night. But I guess it just built up too much for him to handle." Vicki handed him a tissue from the box on the dresser and he wiped his eyes before continuing. "I think that Joseph might have said something to Mr. Lewis a few weeks ago because Mr. Lewis became more agitated than usual and ruder with me. I think that he might have thought that I had something to do with Joseph's attitude, but I tried to make Joseph forget it, telling him that it was just part of the job. He wouldn't hear it."

Vicki nodded in understanding, "But Mr. Libertai…"

"Nicola please."

"Nicola," Vicki nodded, "but why bring this to us?" she indicated the medal. "This is the proof that we need to arrest Joseph for Mr. Lewis' murder."

Nicola sighed, "Joseph is no longer the man that I once knew, it has been happening for a while now. But he wouldn't let me leave him, making me believe that he would stop this foolishness and let it go. But now… now that he has killed Mr. Lewis over something as petty as calling me at 3 in the morning to remind me of the tasks that he had asked me to do the following day. I can't be with him any longer. I love him, I do. But he killed someone for no real reason at all! He has to account for his actions."

Vicki nodded, she had seen it far too many times as a cop. A loved one had stayed in hopes of change and paid for it one way or another. "Nicola, can you tell me why Mr. Carmichael didn't want the police involved?"

Nicola sniffed and wiped his nose, "He was afraid of the publicity it would generate and the investigation into the threats to the business. What they don't know is that I saw those threats when they came into the office. Mr. Carmichael had brought them to Mr. Lewis for advice on how to handle them. They were in Joseph's handwriting. I didn't think really much of it when Mr. Lewis said that it was nothing to worry about. The company always got those kinds of threats almost daily. And with Joseph ranting about how if Mr. Lewis wasn't there that the whole company would collapse. I didn't put two and two together until recently. All of this could have been avoided!"

The man in front of them began to sob. Vicki looked at Henry who nodded. He moved to Nicola and took the man by the shoulders as his eyes bled to black. **"Nicola,"** Henry said evenly, **"Be calm. This is not your fault. Joseph made his own choices. It is not your fault."**

Nicola took in a deep breath and nodded. Henry's eyes bled back to blue and he patted the distraught man on the shoulder. "You couldn't have known, it isn't your fault," Henry stated once more.

"You are right Mr. Fitzroy. Joseph made his own choices. And I am making mine," Nicola stated, "Joseph killed Mr. Lewis. I will testify to anything I need to."

Mike sat up straight, "We don't need to you testify to anything Mr. Libertai. Just the truth. I think that it is time that I called this in." Mike stood and moved over to the corner of the room and pulled out his cell to call in the murder.

Nicola looked at them in shock and Vicki patted his hand. "Mike is a detective for the Toronto PD," she informed him. "Don't worry. Things will be ok."

Nicola nodded and in what seemed like a short time, Joseph Bernard was in custody, the body of Jonathan Lewis was taken to the morgue and all of the case notes that Vicki and Henry had compiled were turned over to the police. "Thank you," Nicola breathed.

Vicki just nodded before Nicola was led off by a uniform to give a formal statement. Mike strolled up beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "I will get this back to you as soon as I can," he held up the medal in the plastic evidence bag.

"I would appreciate that very much Mike. Thank you for everything," Vicki replied. "Call you later?"

Mike nodded and headed down the stairs to his waiting car. Henry came up beside her next and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I for one will be glad to sleep in my own bed tonight. This estate does not sit well with me."

Vicki leaned into Henry's touch, "Want some company?" she murmured.

"Gladly," Henry smiled mischievously, just as Mr. Carmichael strode up to them.

"Thank you for your quick resolving of this matter Ms. Nelson, Mr. Fitzroy," Carmichael told them smoothly. "Mr. Bernard was the individual behind the threats and the death of Mr. Lewis. I commend your skills. I have taken the liberty of having the clothes that you came in pressed and waiting for you in your room as well as your payment. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see to the rest of my guests."

Vicki blinked after the man as he strode away. "Henry I think that we have just been dismissed."

Henry laughed lightly, "That we have my dear Victoria that we have. Shall we go then? It is getting early." He asked as he offered her arm, the feeling of dawn only a couple hours away was playing on his nerves just slightly.

Vicki nodded and they returned to the room that they had shared to change and get home. Getting Henry tucked into bed just as dawn slipped back over the horizon was not fortuitous to him enjoying her company with him in his bed, but knowing that she was there all the same was enough for them both.


	10. Chapter 10

**Southern Charm**

Written by Hellz Blaze, first written 2008

Chpt 10

Henry woke with a gasp, his senses filling with the familiarity of his own place. One thing that was decidedly missing though was Vicki's steady heartbeat beside him. Turning to look at the place she had occupied when he went to bed he found a note scribbled on one of the pages from her notebook on the pillow beside him.

_Henry,_

_Sorry I am not here to greet you when you get up. The station called and needed a formal statement and to tell me that I could collect the medal from the evidence locker. _

_Meet me at the Mount Pleasant Cemetery at 9. Row 14 plot 25. That is where the family reburied Domtar. We will give him back his medal._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_V_

Henry checked the time, it was just before 8. He had lots of time to get ready and then meet her. Stripping the bed he re-made it in record time with his favourite set of crimson sheets in hopes that the night would turn out as he hoped. He felt the beast within him stir as desire gripped him tightly. Pushing it back down he glided into the bathroom to prepare for his evening with the woman of his dreams, or rather would be if Vampires actually dreamt.

Thirty minutes later, Henry's black Jag wound its way through Toronto's busy streets and pulled into the cemetery. He found Vicki and to his surprise Mr. Carmichael waiting for him at the gravesite.

"Do you honestly want a ghost haunting you for the rest of your days Mr. Carmichael? You saw the type of damage he could do to your home," Vicki's angry tone floated over the soft breeze as Henry exited the car.

"That medal has been in my family for generations! You can't expect me to let you bury it in some old grave!" The older man angrily snapped back as Vicki held the medal out of Carmichael's reach.

Henry was by Vicki's side in an instant and glared at Carmichael, "That is it, isn't it? You are the descendant of the people that kept Domtar's medal from him. He had nothing to do with the ambush it was proven!"

"Nonsense! He was a double agent! He caused the deaths of so many! My ancestor was one of those men that died that day. His wife never forgave the man that had led them to their deaths! Domtar will never have that medal as long as there is breath in my body!" Carmichael cried out lunging for Vicki in attempt to get the medal back.

Henry intercepted him and easily over powered Carmichael. As the vampire stood over Carmichael's prone body, growling at the man to stay down, a heavy wind picked up suddenly and the spectre of Private First Class Robert Domtar appeared.

Robert looked to Vicki who still had the medal clutched tightly in her hand. "That medal is rightfully mine. I delivered the message that Corporal Thane could not."

Carmichael stopped glowering and looked at Robert, "Corporal Thane? What do you mean you delivered the message that Corporal Thane could not?"

Vicki looked at Robert and then Henry in confusion. "Who is Corporal Thane and what do you know about him Carmichael?" Vicki snapped at the man on the ground.

"Corporal Thane was my ancestor's brother. He was shot returning from the North with vital information," Carmichael supplied.

Robert nodded, "Corporal Thane was shot as we were headed through the Northern occupied forest 15 miles from our camp. They were attempting to take over a fort there, the Corporal myself and one other were sent out with messages to our battalion about the siege and the troop movements in the area. Three messengers, three sets of the same message. The other man was shot when he took too long turning a corner, the Corporal was shot in the back as we tried to loose them in the forest. I was not killed as I had tripped ahead of the Corporal and the shot missed me. It caused me to loose my satchel with the messages down a ravine. I went back for the Corporal. He gave me his satchel and ordered me to run, to deliver the messages. Which I did! The medal is mine!"

Carmichael paled in the dim light. "Everything that we thought… everything that we knew was wrong. It wasn't the person carrying the messages, it was the messages themselves." Carmichael looked at Robert. "I am sorry… so sorry…" Carmichael shakily rose to his feet and stumbled off to his car as he tried to come to grips with the wrong that had been done to the Private because of the war and his family.

Vicki looked after Carmichael as he got into his car and drove away, "Will he be alright?"

Henry slipped an arm around her waist, "He will be."

She nodded and knelt before the grave stone. Digging a small hole in the grass with the small spade she brought she buried the medal at the base of the stone. Once finished she stepped back and looked at Robert. The Private's visage had changed from the tortured soul with a snapped neck to a proud officer of the Southern army.

"Many thanks, Miss Nelson," Robert saluted her and then vanished.

Vicki and Henry smiled at the spot where Robert stood and then headed back to Henry's Jag. "Can I interest you in a cheesy movie and popcorn back at my place Vicki?" Henry asked lightly, trying to bring her out of the slightly melancholy mood that the whole situation had seemed to settle.

"Sounds good Henry," Vicki agreed and they headed back to his place.

"Dracula 2000, really Henry?" Vicki smirked as then entered his condo and shed their jackets and shoes.

"I have been wanting to see this since it came out, but it was always out of stock!" he waved the rental DVD in her direction.

Vicki laughed and shook her head as Henry popped the DVD into the machine and pushed play. She waited until the popcorn was popped before joining him on the couch. It wasn't long before Henry actually became engrossed in the movie. It was a different take on the way the world viewed Vampires and for a devout Catholic like Henry to think that Dracula, the 'sire' of the entire line of vampires was actually Judas was a bit of a treat. Vicki spent most of her time watching Henry as he became entranced with the images on screen. She could picture him as the sexy Vampire out for the daughter of his lineage and wanting to bring her into the fold.

As Dracula on screen began to make love to his next victim on the ceiling Vicki murmured, "I wonder if you do that, on the ceiling thing."

She was amazed that Henry didn't even seem to acknowledge the opening she gave him to offer if she wanted to find out. Spending three nights in his company and three days in his arms in sleep, she wanted to continue where they had left off when Mike had interrupted them the other day. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she slid off the couch and stood while pulling her sweater off and took a few steps in front of Henry and off to his bedroom, dropping the sweater in his line of vision and sauntering off.

Henry blinked as something light grey fell to the floor in front of him, focusing on it he saw that it was Vicki's sweater. "Vicki?" He trailed off as he turned to look at her and his voice caught. She was standing just inside his bedroom sliding her t-shirt up and over her head, letting her hair cascade loosely about her shoulders. She was wearing a corset again, this time in black with hints of pink like the bra he once saw when they were trying to capture Emmanuel.

Vicki looked over her shoulder seductively and dropped her shirt on the floor before disappearing behind the door. Henry could smell her arousal clouding his senses, her heartbeat like thunder in his ears. He absently grabbed the remote and turned off the video, before using his speed to enter his bedroom. Henry didn't immediately see her as he entered but spun around as he heard the doors click shut behind him. His eyes widened and the beast within growled with want. There stood Vicki, clad only in the black and pink corset, black lace undies and black and pink garters. Her honeyed locks spread about her shoulders in soft waves that just begged to have his hands run through them. She sauntered forward and placed both hands on his chest and shoved. Henry found himself falling onto the bed with a light bounce as she crawled up on top of him, straddling but not touching yet.

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers," she drawled and gently kissed his lips, "Are you going to be a stranger I can depend on my good sir?"

Henry smiled winningly at Vicki and kissed her lightly on the lips in return, "I think that I might be persuaded to oblige," he drawled back and rested his hands on her silk covered hips.

"My, my, my, you are wearing too many clothes my good sir," she whispered and kissed along his jaw to the collar of his button down as her fingers nimbly undid each button with her lips trailing along in their wake.

Henry growled deep in his chest and using his speed and reflexes left his shirt and pants to land in heaps on the floor leaving him in crimson silk boxers and Vicki now underneath him instead of above. He pressed against her just as she rose to meet him, twin moans escaping their mouths as their bodies touched and lips caresses lips.

"No more interruptions, my dear Southern Belle," Henry whispered against her jaw, the beast within rejoiced at the breathy moans she was gifting his sensitive ears with, "no more waiting, no more teasing, tonight… tonight you are mine."

"Henry…" Vicki gasped as he ran his cool fingers under the edge of her corset and trailed them over her stomach as she caressed his back. The corset came off and the garters to leave her in nothing but her small black undies. Henry caressed Vicki with lips, tongue and fingers, mapping ever part of her body and filling her senses with only his touch. Hooking a couple fingers into the flimsy material of her panties he showed some strength when they ripped and shredded away from her body.

Vicki gasped at the display of strength and growled in return. Flipping Henry over she straddled him and smirked as her hands grasped the top of his boxers at his belly button running the backs of her fingers over the skin there. "You will have to pay for those…" she mumbled against his lips.

"Gladly," Henry breathed as he grasped her hips and drew lazy circles with his thumbs.

Vicki pulled away from his lips and smirked devilishly, "On the other hand, turn about is fair play."

Henry's eyes widened at the sound of silk tearing. He looked down between them and saw the two halves of his boxers in her hands. The beast howled in pleasure at the strength that she showed. This was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to be forceful to get it. Vicki was not a fragile thing to be treated like glass, she could take it how he gave it and not be afraid of her breaking. Lips and tongues, hands and fingers grappled for dominance as they rolled back and forth over Henry's king sized bed stroking, caressing, groping sending them both into a higher state of arousal that Henry had only experienced a very few times in his life.

The battle for dominance ended when he managed to pin her arms above her head, their fingers entwined, her thighs parted widely on either side of his as he nudged her entrance with the very swollen head of his cock.

Vicki locked gazes with Henry, her grey-blue eyes baring into his deep blue each others soul laid bare for the other as Henry entered her with one long push. Vicki's eyes threatened to close at the feeling, but she kept them open as he entered her, splitting her open and searching out depths which had not yet been explored. She swore her heart stopped as he pressed in and only started again when he was fully seated within her welcoming body. As they stared into each other's eyes it was as if two halves of the same whole were connecting after long last.

Henry rolled his hips and Vicki's eyes fluttered. He leaned down to kiss her gently as he pulled out of her warm welcoming depths only to push back in a moment later just as the head was the only thing left in her. They both groaned at the feeling and Vicki nodded as she slipped her legs over his hips giving him just a little bit more depth. "I can take it Henry, I won't break," Vicki breathed out.

Their pace started out slowly, but then grew to a fevered pitch as Henry confirmed that Vicki could take as much as he could put out and still screamed for more, harder and faster. All Vicki could do was hang on as Henry pistoned in and out of her with the force of a jack hammer. She could tell that they were both reaching the point of no return and welcomed it with open arms. Sliding one hand from Henry's she slid it up his arm and into his hair, gripping almost painfully she watched his eyes bleed to black and his fangs descend. Using the grip that she had in his hair, she brought his lips to her neck and arched into him as he slipped his fangs into her vein and sent her over the edge as lights sparked across her vision as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before in her life.

Henry's vision also sparked fireworks as he drank from Vicki in the throws of her passion. It was so intense that it caused him to spill himself into her spasming body with only a couple more thrusts. Her grip in his hair was painful, but it just sweetened the pleasure that was coursing through both of their bodies. He only took just enough to slate the thirst of the beast before licking the wounds closed as they both panted, trying to bring air into their lungs like bellows.

Their sweat soaked skin slid sensuously over one another as after a little while he pulled his softening member from her still twitching body. Henry caressed her face, pulling stray strands from her cheeks as Vicki threaded her hands through his damp hair. Kissing languidly and cuddling Vicki started to giggle.

"What is it my love?" Henry asked, delighting in the free sound of her laugher.

Vicki smiled up at Henry, "No ceiling sex, but it sure felt like I was floating."

Henry laughed deep and rumbling and pulled her close. "That it did my dearest, floating indeed."

They shared a contented smile before snuggling back down and simply enjoying each others company. Tomorrow was another day, but tonight, tonight was all theirs.


End file.
